


Lay Down With Me, Tell Me No Lies

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Finn is in here, JUST, Liam's desperate, M/M, OC Finn, Sad, Zayn's mean, a random Finn, not the human, ok, rhyming sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam grinned, waved at Zayn<br/>And Zayn smiled back although it didn't quite reach his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Down With Me, Tell Me No Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i understand (just let me love you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074197) by [teamfreeawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome). 



> I just wanted to combine my three favorite things;  
> Rhyming  
> Ziam  
> and  
> Sad!Liam  
> .  
> Also inspired by this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW9Cu6GYqxo  
> If you wanna know why I wrote this, check out my AO3 name c:

Zayn came through the door with a bang  
Looking towards Liam who was washing dishes.

Liam looked towards the noise, over to Zayn  
Watching the man he loved completely ignore him and Liam thought, when can I get my three wishes?

Zayn doesn't cuddle Liam anymore  
He doesn't wrap his arm around his waist and drags him closer to his chest.

He doesn't hold Liam like he used to  
Liam sometimes feels like he's a house guest.

The warmth isn't brought to Liam at night  
He knows something's not right.

The next day, Liam makes Zayn breakfast  
Even brings it to bed.

Zayn eats it silently, a bored expression  
The only sight of appreciation is how he pats Liam's head.

Zayn dropped his hand without a single blink  
Liam felt his heart sink.

*

Zayn tells him it's not working out that very afternoon  
He's packing his bags and in a hurry to disappear.

Liam feels numb and sick, like he's going to vomit  
He asks Zayn to repeat himself because he's not sure if he heard clear.

Zayn tells him it's over and clicks his bag closed  
Watching tears run down Liam's face.

Liam grabs a hold of Zayn's sleeve, as if Zayn will just take off  
He cries as he stands in place.

Zayn does the unexpected next,  
He wraps his arms around Liam and Liam holds on for dear life, not wanting Zayn to become his ex.

Zayn smooths his hair and tells him to relax  
He pushes Liam onto the bed and lays a kiss on his lips.

Liam tangles his hands into Zayn's hair and pulls him into a passionate kiss  
Zayn hums into his mouth and presses his hands against his hips.

Zayn pulls away, just for a second, and pulls his shirt off  
Hungrily reattaching their lips so quickly, making Liam cough.

*

They end up having sex  
Filthy, dirty, loud love making.

Liam moans loudly, nails digging against Zayn's back  
Zayn tells Liam he loves him and it's low, emotionless, and faking.

But of course Liam says it back  
His hands meshed into Zayn's dark hair, the color; black.

Liam takes in everything around him  
The walls, the bed, the sheets, Zayn, the thrusts Zayn's giving him.

Liam holds onto him, moans out Zayn's name  
The light in the room dim.

Zayn fucks Liam, good and raw  
Liam took everything he was offered, and kissed Zayn's jaw.

*

In the morning, Zayn tells Liam last night was a mistake  
That wasn't supposed to happen, none of it

Liam only nods, numbly  
He gets it, Zayn's done, he wants to quit.

Liam lets him go, watches Zayn grab his bag, and comes to him, kissing good bye and leaves  
Liam starts to cry, Zayn has left him, he believes.

*

Liam can't forget about Zayn  
It's been two months and Liam hasn't forgotten that perfect olive skin.

He's tried, tried to get out more, meet someone new, anybody  
He even met someone, his name was Finn.

He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes  
He made Liam feel good, called him a prize.

Liam let Finn fuck him  
Let Finn hold him and whisper sweet nothings in Liam's ear that made him feel like a million bucks.

Finn held him close, pressed him to his chest  
A sharp jaw and coal hair were trying to find a way back to Liam's mind but, right now, he couldn't give any fucks.

Finn was gone the next day  
Liam sat alone, feeling like a pathetic, stupid, prey.

*

The name 'Zayn' flashed across Liam's phone and he nearly had a heart attack  
The phone rang and rang until the name was gone and Liam was quick to call back.

The first thing Liam heard was giggles, giggles and feminine laughter  
Then Zayn, his Zayn's voice was speaking to him.

Asking if he could comer over, apologizing, sorry that he hurt Liam a long time ago  
Liam accepted, of course, and Zayn could feel the glow.

*

Liam put aside the three month gap of him and Zayn  
He could forget all about that, but he couldn't forget Zayn, never.

So he allowed Zayn to enter, he let Zayn push him against the door and push his hands under Liam's shirt  
Oh, Zayn was clever.

Zayn smirked down at Liam as the brunette got down on his knees for the man he's in total love with  
Watched as Zayn called him names and threw him on the couch.

Crawling on top of him, Zayn sucked a spot on Liam's neck  
Zayn sucked and Liam moaned, Zayn bit and 'ouch'.

Liam let Zayn fuck him, let Zayn stay the night, let Zayn hold him, let Zayn mumbled a love you  
Liam let Zayn use him, too.

*

Liam woke up extra early, made Zayn breakfast, and brought it to bed, again  
Whatever he did wrong last time, he wasn't going to do it again, ever.

Zayn stared at Liam, than the food, and began to eat, ignoring him  
Liam just stood and watched, waited forever.

When Zayn finished, he kissed Liam's cheek lightly and stood up  
Zayn began to change, began to grab all his things.

Liam stopped him, asked where Zayn was going  
Zayn told him he was leaving, and it stings.

Liam asked why, why was he leaving, why was he hurting him  
Zayn kissed Liam good bye and left, Liam to stand there and grim.

*

The next time Liam sees Zayn is seven months more later  
He's at a deli, trying to find his favorite snack when he sees a familiar figure across.

It's Zayn, Zayn with a leather jacket on, Zayn with stubble's everywhere, Zayn with a box of Pop Tarts in his hand, reading the ingridents  
Zayn remembered how Zayn liked to do that, liked to be cross.

Liam wondered if he should get closer, say hi, or whether he should leave and go somewhere else  
But it was too late to decide because Zayn looked up, so stunningly it made Liam forget all the past lies.

Liam grinned, waved at Zayn  
And Zayn smiled back although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Then he was walking away, walking away from Liam, walking so the last thing he saw was Zayn's back  
And Liam didn't cry, he didn't fall to the floor and die, he just went forth and searched for his snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this made you sad, I didn't really find it sad, but I still apologize.


End file.
